moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Packanack Lodge
Category:Locations | continuity = Friday the 13th | image = | aliases = | category = Locale | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Jersey | county = Wessex County | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) }} Packanack Lodge is a fictional campground featured in the Friday the 13th film series. It makes a single appearance in the 1981 sequel Friday the 13th Part 2 and is the main setting for the film. Description Packanack Lodge was a camp counselor training center located on the opposite side of Crystal Lake. In 1984, Paul Holt led a fresh group of counselors on another venture to reopen the campground. This was the scene of Jason Voorhees' first major murder spree. Though many counselors were lucky enough to be away for the evening when the massacre occurred, even more found themselves the victims of Jason's wrath. History In the summer of 1984, Paul Holt opened up the counselor training center at Packanack Lodge (also known as Packanack Lake) with a team of seasonal employees in preparation of the upcoming camping season. When Holt assembled his group together, he was pleased to see several counselors that he had worked with in the past including Mark, Scott, Terry and Vickie. There were also new counselors such as Jeff and his girlfriend Sandra Dier. Paul's assistant was Ginny Field, who also happened to be his girlfriend, though he tried to keep this affair private from the rest of the group. Ginny was several hours late getting to work due to mechanical problems involving her 1971 Volkswagen convertible. Paul admonished her for her tardiness, but offered to help look at her car engine. While Paul was nose deep into the back of the vehicle, Ginny gunned the ignition, sending up a plume of black smoke into Paul's face. That evening, Paul gathered everyone around for an outdoor campfire. He told them the story of Pamela Voorhees, the woman who had committed seven gruesome murders at Camp Crystal Lake before being decapitated by a counselor five years earlier. He also spoke of the legends concerning Pamela's son, Jason Voorhees, who supposedly still stalked the forests around the camp site looking to avenge his mother's death by slaughtering anyone who encroached upon his territory. At the conclusion of Paul's story, the prankster of the group, Ted, jumped out wearing a fright mask and caveman attire and began bellowing. Everyone screamed and scattered until they realized that it was Ted. Paul reigned them in and told them that the legend of Jason Voorhees was nothing more than a local ghost story and that Camp Crystal Lake was off-limits. He could not have been more wrong. Sandra became obsessed with the story of Jason Voorhees and the mysterious "Camp Blood". The following day, while the others were swimming at the lake, Sandra coaxed Jeff into sneaking off to the other side of the lake to see the old campground. Jeff didn't want to do this, but Sandra insisted. Moments after crossing a length of chain warning them to keep out, they came upon the savaged remains of a dog. Sandra wondered if the animal might have been Muffin - a pet that belonged to fellow counselor named Terry. They were discovered by Deputy Winslow, who escorted them back to the lodge. Winslow criticized Paul Holt for his seeming lack of authority over his junior counselors. He couldn't believe that Holt was not even going to reprimand Jeff and Sandra. Irritated by the acerbic law-enforcement officer, Paul sarcastically told his Ginny that Jeff and Sandra were not to have any seconds for desert that evening. This only agitated Winslow much to Holt's delight. The sudden buzz of activity surrounding the lodge as well as Camp Crystal Lake did not go unnoticed. Jason Voorhees cared little for this disruption and took measures to cleanse the area of all human presence. Jason was prowling about some of the cabins at Packanack when he came upon a man known as "Crazy Ralph" skulking about. Ralph had been leaning against the back of a tree when Jason came up behind him with a length of chain and wrapped it around his throat until it cut so deeply that the man died. The next night, Jason returned to Packanack Lodge with the intent of finishing off the rest of the counselors. Fortunately, most of them had gone into town to enjoy one last night at the Casino Bar before the work seasons started, leaving behind a skeleton crew. Jason found one counselor named Scott, who had been trapped in a snare. He sliced his throat open with his machete and left him to bleed to death. A female counselor named Terry came upon Scott's hanging corpse and began screaming. As she turned to ran, Jason appeared before her and killed her. Jason then entered the main lodge, but there were only three people present at the time. His next victim was Mark, who was a wheelchair-bound athlete. Jason hacked him across the face with the machete and Mark's chair rolled down the steps outside. Jason left the machete and picked up a spear. He went upstairs into one of the rooms where two younger counselors named Jeff and Sandra had just finished making love. Jason impaled them both simultaneously. He then took one of the bed sheets and wrapped it around Jeff's neck, propping his body up in the corner. Jason laid down in the blood-soaked bed and waited for his next victim. This was Vickie, who had just come over from her cabin for a romantic rendezvous with Mark. When she entered the room, Jason sprung up from the bed and slashed her across the leg with a knife. Vickie tried to back away, but Jason lunged at her, stabbing her in the abdomen until she was dead. Soon after, the head counselor Paul Holt had returned to Packanack Lodge with his lover and assistant, Ginny Field. Jason cut the power to the lodge and waited in the darkness. When the two came upstairs, Ginny was the first to cry out that there was somebody in the room with them. Using the spear again, Jason lunged, but Paul managed to spin out of the way. The two grappled with one another, but only Jason emerged seemingly victorious. Leaving Paul unconscious on the floor, he then directed his efforts towards pursuing Ginny. Ginny ran out of the lodge and tried to escape in her car. Jason began poking through the convertible top with a pitchfork, forcing Ginny to flee elsewhere. She tried securing herself in Vickie's cabin and hid under the bed. When Jason entered the cabin, Ginny remained silent, but her terror (and the presence of a rat), forced her to urinate herself. After she felt that Jason had left, she came out from under the bed, but Jason was still in the room and attacked her again with the pitchfork. She managed to grab hold of a chainsaw and drove him backward, after which she hit him across the back with a chair. Ginny continued to run while Jason pursued her. She ran across the lake trail and deep into the woods, eventually coming upon his shack. Once she was inside, she realized that this was Jason's personal abode. Ginny found the shrine of Pamela Voorhees as well as the tattered remnants of the sweater that she had been wearing on the night she was killed. Ginny relied upon her knowledge of child psychology in a last ditch effort to save her herself. She pulled her hair back and donned the sweater. When Jason entered the shack, Ginny deliberately stood in front of the table, blocking his view of his mother's head. She began calling out to him in a firm, maternal voice, hoping to convince Jason that she was actually his mother. The trick worked momentarily, until Jason happened to catch a glimpse of his mother's head behind her. Shaking off the delusion, he then lunged at Ginny. Paul Holt burst through the door to the cabin to rescue Ginny. Jason turned towards him and the two began grappling. Once again, Jason gained the upper hand and pinned Paul to the floor. While beating on him, Ginny came up behind Jason with a machete and cleaved it into his shoulder. The pain was immense and severe enough that Jason slumped to the floor unconscious. Jason awakened moments later and lumbered back to Ginny's cabin. He burst through the window and pounced on top of them. What happened next is not entirely clear. It is known that Ginny managed to somehow miraculously survive. The final fate of Paul Holt is unknown. Jason however, was able to escape the scene before police and paramedics arrived.Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Characters The following are staff members who worked at . * Jeff (Deceased) * Ginny Field * Mark (Deceased) * Paul Holt (Deceased) * Sandra Dier (Deceased) * Scott (Deceased) * Ted * Terry (Deceased) * Vickie (Deceased) * Muffin Notes & Trivia * Scenes of Packanack Lodge were filmed at KenWood Camp in Kent, Connecticut. IMDB; Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981); Filming locations. * Terry's shih tzu, Muffin, was also known to hang around Packanack Lodge. See also External Links * Packanack Lodge at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:New Jersey